Temas tabú
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Judal y Hakuryuu nunca iban a ser honestos, menos frente a tanta multitud. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. No todo es violencia

**Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias:** Si no te gustan las relaciones chicoxchico, será mejor que te detengas, yo soy una persona que fantasea demasiado. (?)

* * *

— Si la fuerza no funciona, puedes utilizar otro método, Hakuryuu.

Apenas tiene cuatro años, el inmaculado espíritu no conoce de límites dibujados entre lo bueno y malo, tampoco puede distinguir entre la mentira blanca y la malicia de Hakuren al hablar. Él va a creer todo lo que sus hermanos digan.

— No todo es violencia. — Que el mayor de los Ren, hijos de Hakutoku, apoye tal aseveración le hace pensar al menor de los cuatro hermanos que ello es verdad. Y deberá poner en práctica los consejos que son dados en su tiempo, es uno de los tesoros que conservará. Hacer experimentos de vez en cuando, no afecta en lo absoluto. Tiene un mundo por descubrir, una vida para experimentar.

 _ **…**_

Hoy día, siendo fugitivo por conservar el contenedor metálico, aprieta los labios cuando los ojos se posan sobre los otros maquillados y advierten con vergüenza percibida por el rukh que los secretos no debían salir de boca ajena.

— ¿Judal? — Aladdin se quedó perplejo, mudo ante la reacción que lo tomaba desprevenido. Tuvo que buscar apoyo, siempre confiando en Alibaba y luego dirigiendo la mirada del aludido para darse cuenta que él estaba viendo a otra persona. — ¿Cómo conociste a Hakuryuu niisan? — Era la segunda vez que lo preguntaba y el mismo silencio se hacía de inmediato antes de que el candidato y el magi oscuro se sumergían en una discusión con miradas. Solo ellos, Hakuryuu y Judal, entenderían lo que sucedía. Porque de los presentes nadie podía decir con exactitud qué pasaba.

— Solo Hakuyuu y Hakuren lo sabían. — Agregó Kougyoku, la actual emperatriz del Imperio Kou. Había enarcado la ceja derecha, observó los rostros de los presentes y comentó después de un momento: — Los hermanos de Hakuryuu. — Alibaba, Morgiana y Aladdin solo conocían a Hakuren. Para ellos, los hijos de Koutoku, conocer al Oráculo no era cosa del otro mundo, a temprana edad aprendían todo sobre el imperio y les era presentado para que algún día obtuvieran el poder y apoyo necesario para gobernar de la mejor manera posible.

Kouen para entonces deja el sake a un lado, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente en respuesta a las preguntas que están en el aire y ve con mirada severa los dos rostros que no quieren soltar ni una palabra. Solo quiere verlos nerviosos, porque ellos todavía son unos niños. Por eso, y con el timbre que le corresponde, habla lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de los presentes y colocar la diestra en el mentón mientras adopta un gesto pensativo.

— ¿No eran ustedes los chiquillos que estaban peleando? — Ha dado en el clavo. Las dos miradas que antes discutían se quedan absortas chocando contra los ojos granate del ex primer príncipe. Es una maldita broma, y a Hakuryuu le juegan una mala pasada los nervios. Ya no sabe si es la traición debida al recuerdo o el bochorno que se acumula en las mejillas quien lo delata. Pero la expresión de Ren Hakuryuu es todo un libro abierto que solo dos presentes pueden leer, uno de ellos, el que suelta la oración, se toma el atrevimiento de sonreír a medio lado y levantar la copa. — ¿Y no era sobre eso de…? — Los ojos color cielo tienen que reaccionar a tiempo, caminar un paso en su dirección y tratar de recobrar la compostura que ahora es un manojo de nervios. Alibaba es el único que se da cuenta, él ha conocido el deseo y pensamiento que cruza por la mente cuando se quiere a alguien.

— Hakuryuu.— Es el inicio de la tormenta. — ¿Es algo tan malo?— Las cuerdas vocales son más finas, una canción que arrulla al cuarto príncipe cuando la escucha hablar. Morgiana toma ventaja del arma de doble filo que es concedida. No debe darle esperanzas, pero se encuentra tan ansiosa por la información como los demás, no mide consecuencias.

Su musa le habla, el cuerpo pierde tensión y la boca le tiembla sutilmente. Es que nunca debió de dar el privilegio de ser manejado tan fácilmente.— No es eso, Morgiana-dono.— Habla sin miedo, inspirado en la fuerza que le otorga una cercanía femenina y el rukh rosa que a Judal le molesta. El corazón sigue devoto a la promesa que ya no puede cumplir y las molestas mariposas rosas vuelan alrededor de los que nunca serán más que amigos.

— ¿Entonces? — Ella invita a continuar, Alibaba se pondrá celoso pero si es por enterarse por el secreto que guardan ahí, cree que podrá soportar ver el coqueteo que se realiza frente a sus ojos. Porque Morgiana es linda, preciosa con el pestañear y la mirada atenta a quien quiera que ve. La inocencia se refleja y Hakuryuu tan ingenuo se lleva la diestra hasta la nuca, olvidando que está frente a tanta gente y que el corazón le late de más. Solo faltó un paso al frente de ella para que los labios sellados por fin se decidieran a salir del estado inseguro en que se encontraban.

— Yo…

— Oe, niña, deja de contaminar a mi candidato.— De sus dedos _resbala_ el durazno que estaba paseando con confianza entre los dedos y va a parar a la cabeza del fanalis en mera coincidencia. Judal está molesto, porque no le gusta ver esa expresión abochornada. No necesita de esas cosas cuando ya cayó en la depravación con él.— Y tú deja de caer fácilmente.— Ya no reposa plácidamente en el mullido sillón ni sus pies están recargados en el cojín continuo, ahora se encuentra de pie, con la varita amenazando.

La mala cara de Hakuryuu se hace evidente en un segundo. A todos les parece tan raro el cambio por completo de la expresión y la forma de hablar.— No había dicho nada.— Reta con la mirada, posicionándose justo frente a la chica. La debe de defender, pero también confrontar al Magi. Como candidato se siente en plena facultad de ponerle un alto.

Le mosquea todo el asunto, porque la pregunta inocente podía alterar tanto al ex príncipe. — No tienes de qué avergonzarte, el beso que me diste cuando éramos niños no cuenta para nada.— Es un experto en actuar, hacerse el desentendido de la situación y tomar un durazno más de la mesa para darle un mordisco. — ¿De quién fue la ridícula idea, Hakuryuu? — El aludido aprieta las palmas, baja la mirada y la boca se queda callada. El dominio del odio es lo que tiñe al rukh de rosa a negro.

Los espectadores siguen sin entender qué está pasando. De un momento a otro ven el cambio de la atmósfera y se sienten incapaces de interferir, detener la discusión antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Los recuerdos tan hermosos de esas épocas se vuelven agrios, llevados a la mente como remolinos de la hecatombe próxima. Hay cosas tabú aún entre ellos y que la oración sea soltada tan adrede, le molesta. Sabe difícil de explicar cuando el mismo sentimiento que quemaba su pecho tiempo atrás se hace presente. — Ellos dijeron que probar cosas era bueno. — El tono es solemne, el rostro inmutable después de presionar los dedos contra la palma y dejar los nudillos blancos. — Que solo podía hacer eso con la persona que _protegería._ — Las oraciones vienen a la mente de Hakuryuu, de las pocas ocasiones que puede soltar a diestra y siniestra lo primero que se le ocurre.— Mis hermanos pudieron haberse equivocado, también.

No es necesario agregar más, las dagas en palabras han sido asestadas cada una a su manera. Saben que las palabras hacen mal al otro, pero no piensan retractarse de los hechos.

Muchas cosas más hay por delante, la velada aún es joven y ellos solo apartan la vista del otro para entretenerse con la primera conversación que pescan. Ellos no se dirigen la palabra el resto de la noche, ni al día siguiente a ese.

* * *

No sé cómo conluyó tan largo. Se suponía solo eran 500 palabras máximo y no sé si sea aceptado en el ritual de iniciación, pero finalmente encontré la inspiración necesaria.

 _..._

Tema: Le gusta **_experimentar_**

Personaje: **_Ren Hakuryuu_**

 ** _..._**

Espero que la segunda parte no esté tan larga, ¿Les ha gustado? A mi me gustó mucho x'D. aksldjasd. ¡Nos leemos!

La idea vino sola, pero se complementó con otras que mi partner me dio. ¡Saludos a ella!


	2. Me gustaba la soledad

Disclaimer: **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** _Tomé como referencia el capítulo 366 del manga, solo es un poco de Spoiler y algunos diálogos combinados, digamos que alteré los hechos y, esto es lo que quedó. Espero que lo disfruten. Con esto concluyo mi ritual de iniciación en el foro (después de casi un año, ja ja ja, perdonen.)_

 ** _Personaje:_** _Ren Hakuryuu_

 ** _No le gusta_** _La Soledad._

.:::.

 ** _"Nuestro gran tormento en la vida proviene de que estamos solos y todos nuestros actos y esfuerzos tienden a huir de esa soledad."_**

 _(de Maupassant, Guy)_

.:::.

* * *

Es el momento más desagradable que ha vivido desde que lo conoce; el sentimiento más contradictorio que sigue acompañándolo en el día y la noche que transcurren desde la reunión amistosa para planear el siguiente movimiento y acabar con el infierno que hay en la Tierra.

No hay tiempos de descanso entre uno y otro suceso e incluso así, las miradas preocupadas de los presentes ese día no pueden evitar recaer sobre las presencias de los que una vez hicieron una revolución y cambiaron por completo el sistema en el que se encontraba sumergido el Imperio Kou. — Hakuryuu niisan. — La voz es dulce y el toque de preocupación no deja de aparecer en las facciones del que deja de ser un niño para convertirse en hombre y dirigir, junto a su candidato, el mundo en la dirección correcta. — ¿Has hablado con Judal?— Se muestra ansioso, con la sed de una respuesta afirmativa para dejar el tema zanjado y dar la sonrisa diciendo que ha hecho bien en hablar y arreglar el malentendido que no sabe exactamente cómo sucedió.

— No es nada, Aladdin-dono. — La respuesta afirmativa y la seriedad que no deja de sorprender al Magi es la tangente que no espera. Debió suponer que ninguno de ellos será honesto, incluso si el silencio es el compañero de viajes de ahí en adelante. — Son normales estas discusiones. — Pero el heredero de la sabiduría de Solomon no cree nada y sabe que hay algo que está rompiéndolos por dentro; ha habido cambios notables en su actitud, incluso en esas miradas que antes cruzaban con algún secreto desaparecen y le dan a la soledad el debido espacio que nunca creyó debería de existir entre dos personas que tienen tanta historia como ellos dos.

No puede agregar más a la negativa por parte del ex Rey caído en la depravación. No lo conoce y no tiene idea de cuáles serán los puntos débiles que lo hagan arrepentirse de la decisión. — Mañana será decisivo. — Los respiros entre batallas son mínimos, los cambios de bandos son vertiginosos y lo acontecido es apenas un parpadeo que no les da más tiempo de digerir por completo la situación.

— No se preocupe, Aladdin-dono, les prestaré mi fuerza.

No se trataba de eso, ni de cerca el asunto que estuvieron hablando.

— Hakuryuu niisan.

— Detén a Judal si hace alguna tontería.

 ** _.:::._**

— Protegeré a la señorita Morgiana. — Hakuryuu se ha inclinado y con la diestra ha tomado la palma de la Fanalis para dar un beso en el dorso, su lealtad está con ella a pesar de las decisiones que ella ha hecho, que sabe el menor de los Ren jamás podrá salir de ese círculo en el que se encuentra encasillado. — Prometo que no se la robaré, Alibaba-dono, a menos que ella cambie de opinión y me elija a mí. — La sonrisa sobre los labios es divina, porque tiene esa inocencia y la travesura grabada en cada milímetro de la piel que solo sabe sacar cuando se trata de molestar al rubio con su pretendiente.

— ¡Hakuryuu! — Es un grito avergonzado, con el rubor subido a las mejillas cuando recuerda ese primer beso que le es robado a la fuerza.

— ¿Vamos a seguir viendo esto o nos vamos? — No le agrada, ni la mirada llena de esperanza que ve por un momento en su candidato ni la forma en la que siente serio el asunto. Sabe que a él le gusta demasiado Morgiana, que haría cualquier cosa por la chica y velaría por una seguridad que no le corresponde. Ren debió dejarla olvidada, debió matarla tiempo atrás cuando consiguieron al segundo Djin, era el momento justo para matar todas las emociones del tercero con más Djin en el mundo.

— No tenemos tiempo. — Es la primera vez que Alibaba concuerda con el magi oscuro y la última que cruzan las pupilas antes de usar el magoi para volar al cielo.

Aladdin fue el único que vio como el antiguo príncipe se mordió el labio cuando los vio partir y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro; estuvo lejos de ser un gesto honesto y que el rukh rosa rodeara el cuerpo masculino cuando se encontraba con la chica que le gustaba.

La _mariposa*_ gris se posó en el hombro derecho y desapareció con el llanto.

 ** _.:::._**

Aladdin aprieta el bastón contra el pecho, los ojos que tienen la misma determinación desde que llegó al palacio sagrado no dejan de mostrar su seguridad hasta que escucha esa frase, esa única que le hace vacilar y voltear a ver a los portadores de los contenedores oscuros.

"Para salvar al mundo, todos los poderes de los contenedores tienen que estar en un solo portador"

Lo demás fue apretar los dientes, no quería perder a nadie.

— Hagámoslo. — Si esa era la única manera, no podía dudar, los contenedores empezaban a ser un problema, la magia y la diferencia de habilidades para manipular los contenedores. — Alibaba-dono será un gran rey. — Los Ren creen haber escuchado mal, que la broma proveniente de los labios del menor no son más que palabras para aliviarlos.

— Debe haber otra solución…— Se apresura en el habla, las ideas se atropellan unas con otras y se dirige únicamente al antiguo rival, eso está mal, no quiere perder más vidas y todo lo que conoce. Con todos tiene tantos recuerdos que le va a ser imposible olvidar a los demás portadores, no quiere, se niega, e incluso piensa en proponer a otro como el Rey, la culpa y la esperanza que le dejan es un legado que no está seguro de mantener.

— Alibaba, cuida de Kou. — De Balbad y todos los demás países que necesitan una protección y un guía temporal hasta que consigan hacerse de una economía estable, ya demostró que podía ser un hombre justo, honesto y sobre todo, bondadoso y caritativo; Kouen lo reconoce, es digno de llevar la corona.

— Alibaba-dono, cuide de Morgiana. — No hay tiempos para más honoríficos ni deseos de que lleguen años mozos cuando el tiempo se agota, no es una única nación que se encuentra en juego en ese momento, necesitan soluciones y seguir discutiendo no los llevará a ninguna parte. El Amo de Zagan y Belial es el primero en estirar el arma en dirección al nuevo Rey y prestar todo el rukh que tiene consigo, el ejemplo lo sigue Kouen y sus hermanos ya no tienen la duda, si van a morir, al menos lo harán juntos, juntando las manos mientras la lagrima escapa de la mejilla de la Reina Kougyoku y los labios deletrean de forma sincera los sentimientos que encontró cuando conoció a Aladdin "Te quiero". Ella fue la primera en perder el brillo de los ojos y caer de las alturas como la mariposa sin alas que ahora era.

— Hakuryuu. — Se ha dado cuenta, el magi con el magoi oscuro no hace más que llamar el nombre y sentir un dolor en el pecho. — Deja de estar bromeando, dijiste que había otra solución, que la buscaríamos. — Porque recuerda desde el inicio de esa batalla que según las especulaciones del candidato había una posibilidad, tan cercana a cero y lejana a la realidad. Nunca lo creyó imposible, porque al que escogió era capaz de todo, porque lo vio conquistar montañas que le habían dicho eran imposibles.

— También dije que mis hermanos podían estar equivocados. — Le duele, le arden los pulmones en cada respiro y los labios hacen un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pronunciar cada frase. — También dije que me gustaba la soledad. — El hilo de sangre está en la boca, es cada vez menos la cantidad de magoi que es dada al rubio que se queda quieto, los remordimientos le llegarán más tarde.

— _¡Siempre lo dices como sí fuera verdad!_ — Solo se da cuenta en ese instante, cuando ve el alma de su candidato reírse y una de las mariposas salir libres en el color oscuro con puntos rosas; esa raro, es extraño que esos sentimientos puedan convivir entre la oscuridad y que le pertenezcan a él. ¿Por qué es tan terco? ¿Por qué Hakuryuu no era honesto?

— No hay forma de que me hubiera arrepentido de darte mi primer beso. — De ser el elegido entre la gama de sus primos, de ser la manzana de la discordia que fue en contra del destino y mucho menos hay forma de que esté arrepentido de dar los besos furtivos en las noches o apreciarlo demasiado para decirle que esta vez no hay salida, que el destino de un caído estuvo escrito en su piel desde el momento que los besos se dieron más de una vez en esas noches de vela que fingía eran puro insomnio.

Las yemas buscan una última unión, un sentimiento correspondido que muere en el instante mismo que el magi intenta alcanzarlo para detener esa locura, no puede dejarlo, no tiene permitido su candidato favorito cerrar los ojos y partir a un lugar que no conoce, del que no puede traer de vuelta a nadie.

— Hey, despierta. — La rareza de mariposa revolotea, se coloca sobre el dorso de la mano y le transmite tantos sentimientos al Magi del imperio de Kou que es la primera vez en años que las lagrimas salen sin su permiso. — Hakuryuu, hey... Deja de caer. — Es una orden, una que el cuerpo entumecido de Ren no responde y solo puede hacer una sonrisa en los labios. El peso es muerto, la luz que desprende la silueta se acaba y es el penúltimo en caer al vacío del espacio. — Hakuryuu. — Insiste, es el único que puede salvarlo aún de la caída de tantos metros en el aire y sostenerlo con las fuerzas que ha adquirido en los últimos meses. — Chico, hey. — Es inútil al final de la batalla.

 ** _.:::._**

La última vez que Judal cae en la depravación es cuando intenta devolverle un poco de magoi al cuerpo sin vida que sostiene entre brazos, a los parpados cerrados y los labios que ya no pronuncian su nombre para llamarlo a desayunar o reclamar por su desorden. La última vez que lo dejan verlo es cuando se desmaya por la falta de rukh.

— _Me gustaba la soledad, Hakuryuu, hasta que llegaste tú._

* * *

 _Esto salió más largo de lo que pensaba, la verdad, no lo editaré porque me da flojera así que si hay algo que no concuerda o alguna falta de ortografía, ya saben por qué. En fin, lo dejo por aquí y espero que les haya gustado y gracias por ser tan pacientes._

Dudas y sugerencias en los reviews o inbox ¿?


End file.
